


Wild card

by SweetRuthless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRuthless/pseuds/SweetRuthless
Summary: Small dramione drabblesProps I would keep adding more as I goLess than 500 words1. Draco sees Hermione again at a party
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Wild card

**Author's Note:**

> First work 🤭

Draco turn around with a cup of champagne in his hand and stopped.

There at the center of the ballroom was witch in a bold red robe. She stood out in the middle of so much blacks, silvers and greys but she seemed at ease. Like she belonged there and no one could doubt it. Her hair was down, electrified like always. A wild mess that for a moment made her look like the reincarnation of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He analysis her figure pleased with what he saw and pondered approaching her. In one hand for what he knew it was below his station but in the other he really didn't knew that with the unexpected turn that took the war. In the end his curiosity won.

"I never thought I would see you here" he said and then murmur "or ever again."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Well first at all, this" he said showing with his hand the place they were at "doesn't seems like you scene. And second, Potter didn't make it" he pointed out.

At that a feral smile spread across her face.

"How could he? I am still alive, aren't I?"

"I suppose /that/ answer everything" he raised his glass at her "To do what one have to do to be live"

She raised hers.

"To beheads before flowers on our beds" Hermione said just seconds before Voldemort crossed the doble doors of the ballroom where all his followers were present.


End file.
